Lifeless
by London Lane
Summary: He is stalking and murdering young redheads, and it's all because of her.
1. Take Your Best Shot

**Author's Note: I'm debating adding another chapter to this but am not sure. I guess it depends on how many people like that idea.**

Ginny Weasley was twenty-four, single, and living with the last person she ever expected to have as a roommate. They had their differences when they went to Hogwarts together, but now that was a thing of the past.

"Pass me a glass," Pansy said, eyeing the wine in front of her. "I need to have a drink."

"You don't _need_ to," Ginny said as she held the wine bottle in her hand. "What kind of a day did you have that you feel like getting smashed anyway?"

"A bad one."

"Well, that's obvious," Ginny said, snorting. "But when have you had a good day and not passed up a drink?"

"Are you saying I drink too much?" Pansy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You could cut back," offered Ginny quietly.

"Like you should talk," Pansy said as she looked at the full glass in the redhead's hand.

"I like to unwind from work, okay? I like to come home, relax, and have some wine. Is that so bad?"

"No," Pansy said, shaking her head. She went over to the couch and plopped down, her eyes never leaving Ginny's. "One is fine, but _four_, I'd say that's a bit much even for you, Weasley."

"Pansy," the smaller girl groaned. "You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"I never promised anything of the sort, I just said I would try not to say it that much."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So, is this going to be a tradition with us – come home and get so drunk we pass out?"

Pansy lowered her eyes to her near-empty glass. "We could go out," she suggested. "Go find some guys and come back here."

"Do I look like that type of girl?" Ginny asked, sticking out a slipper-covered foot from under the table. "Besides, I'm not fit to meet anyone tonight."

"Really?" Pansy said, a smirk spreading across her face. She stood, grabbed her wand from the coffee tables, and pointed it at Ginny.

Ginny hadn't known what the spell was at first. Then she looked down and let out a cry. "What did you do?" she demanded, heading to the bathroom.

Her reflection blinked back at her, her brown eyes darker due to the heavy black shadow and liner. She glanced at the skirt she wore and concluded that it was far too short, as it barely reached the tops of her knees. What's worse was the top; it was a red halter with slits on the sides.

"I can't wear this!" Ginny explained as she came back. "I look like _you_!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Pansy asked innocently. She touched a lock of Ginny's dark, wavy hair. "I think I did a good job. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

"Why do you get to wear pants?" Ginny asked as they walked down the street. She had been so frantic about what Pansy did to her that she didn't even notice her own outfit.

"These will come off in time," Pansy said, grinning.

"Of course," Ginny muttered. "So, what am I, easy access?"

Pansy turned around and smiled at her, the streetlamp above making her face glow. "Something like that."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, realizing she didn't recognize anything. "You haven't made a deal and sold me to some creepy, disgusting pervert, have you?" She heard Pansy chuckle.

"Creepy and disgusting? I'll have you know I'm just a pervert, thank you very much," said a voice.

Ginny stopped and looked at one of the houses they stood in front of. On one of the steps was a man. He stood quietly and came further into the light, his eyes illuminated.

Ginny blinked, hard, running through her memory. She knew who he was but could not place his name. When he ran a hand through his fine, blond hair, she gasped. She pinched herself, certain she was dreaming.

"You're in the real world," he said, as if reading her mind. "It's me, Weasley, I assure you."

Draco Malfoy smirked at her.

"I didn't know you lived here," Ginny said to him, then looked at Pansy. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Pansy said, putting her hands up. "I ran into him a month ago and we started talking. He asked to see me again and I offered to bring my roommate along."

"Let me guess," Ginny said, sighing. "You didn't tell him who it was."

Pansy grinned. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Draco cleared his throat. "As much as I love being the topic of discussion, and I do very much enjoy it, I was under the impression we had somewhere to be."

"I do," Pansy said. "Draco, I trust you'll get Ginny back to our flat in one piece?"

He nodded.

When Pansy Apparated, Ginny stared at the spot she had been in before saying, "What just happened here?"

"I think she wants us to make nice," Draco said.

"Why would she think I needed to go on a date?" Ginny said. "I'm fine at home with my books and―"

He stared at her.

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt," Ginny muttered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a suitable man to be around."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it when he saw her expression.

"I was just kidding. You can heal your bruised ego with a drink or two. I think you can handle that, can't you?" Ginny smiled and started down the road. She could hear his footsteps behind her.

"That's very funny, Weasley," he drawled as he fell beside her and kept his pace. "But where are we going?"

The redhead smirked, the wind howling and whipping around her barely clothed body. "To my flat," she said. "Unless you don't think you can deal with _that_."

"You're very bold," Draco said as he stepped in front of her. "You do remember who I am, don't you?"

When she placed her hands against his chest and leaned in close, he caught a whiff of lavender on her.

"You're really going to argue with me over this?" she asked, pushing the hair from her eyes. "Pansy set this up because we're both in need of something. I know you're smart so I don't have to explain what that might be."

"It's been a long time." Draco didn't care that his arm was around her waist, or that he was pulling her closer. Her smell was driving him to distraction.

"Has it?" Ginny asked, her fingers sliding across his neck. "Well, I'm sure you remember how to do it properly. After all, you were the Slytherin Sex God, weren't you?"

He nodded as she Apparated them into a dimly lit hallway. She watched him look around before she took a pair of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Then she gripped his shirt.

"Let's see if you can't reclaim your title," she whispered as she shut the door behind them.

She'd have to remember to thank Pansy for this in the morning.


	2. You Know You Hit The Mark

She woke with sunlight pooling into the room. The curtains had been drawn apart, presumably sometime during the night because she didn't remember doing it before they left. A cool breeze slid across her naked body as she twisted in the sheets. Then, something, almost like a feather, caressed her spine. She shuddered.

"Sorry," a voice mumbled. "I didn't know you'd be so twitchy."

"My back is sensitive," she mumbled into her pillow. "Has Pansy come home yet?"

Draco shook his head. Then, realizing she couldn't see it, he said, "No. Did you really expect her to? She looked like she was on a mission last night."

"She was wearing pants," Ginny said as she rolled over. She blinked up at him and moved the red hair from her eyes. "I didn't want to look like her, wherever I was going."

"I didn't mind how you looked," the blond said.

"Because you knew I'd sleep with you," Ginny said, sitting up.

"Actually," he mumbled, "I thought you'd walk away."

"You're a Malfoy," Ginny pointed out. "Since when do you not get what you want?"

He shrugged. "When I was little, I wanted a pony."

Ginny had to bite her hand to keep from laughing. "A pony? Seriously?"

"You're making fun of me," he said, staring at her. Then he put a hand on his chest. "That's not very nice, Ginevra."

She smirked at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Draco chuckled, rolled over, and trapped her. He stared down at her, his hair hanging in his grey eyes.

"I was going to take you out for breakfast, but now I'm rethinking."

Ginny pouted, knowing that it usually got her what she wanted. What she didn't expect, however, was to have that little action turn him on. He groaned, looking away.

"Sorry," he said. "I should have warned you about things like that."

"Why?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like we're going to…you know…continue this."

"This?" Draco looked confused. "You mean the really good sex?"

Ginny blushed.

Draco bent his head and kissed her. Then he pulled away. "Just so we're clear, I do want to keep having sex with you, Weasley."

"But we only―"

"Did it a few times?" he offered. "Isn't that enough to want to do it again?"

"Maybe once more," mumbled the redhead. She pulled the sheets tighter around them, caught the scent that was just _him_, and pressed her lips into his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell like you," she said, her tongue touching his heated flesh.

"Who else would I smell like, Weasley?" He looked at her as she moved her head away. "Natural human scent is supposed to be extremely intoxicating."

Ginny bit her lip as she stared at him, and when she reached out to touch his face with her hand, he smiled. His lips were inches from hers when the door flew open, rattling on its hinges, and a shriek met their ears.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Draco. It _is _morning, after all."

Draco looked at Ginny apologetically before he turned his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please," Pansy muttered as she sat on the edge of the bed. The mattress dipped a little and Draco smirked. "You're _Draco Malfoy_, or have you been Obliviated lately?"

"Have _you_ been on an eating binge?" he snapped. "I know who I am, Parkinson. People do change."

"Not you" Pansy muttered, obviously hurt by his comment, "and not with this. I would have never set this up had I known you'd have actual feelings for her."

"Wait," Ginny sat, sitting up more. She stared at her roommate. "You only set this up so I would have a one night stand?"

"Yeah." Pansy shrugged. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"What I wanted," Ginny began, "was a decent night out with a man. Instead I had a decent night _in_ with one."

Draco smiled and moved away from her to sit on her other side.

"So, you like him?"

Ginny thought for a second. "He's pleasant enough to be around."

Pansy looked satisfied, until she looked at Draco, then her eyes darkened. "I'm not fat," she declared. "This bed is old, you idiot."

"Sorry, Pans," he said, shaking his head. "How was your night?"

Ginny stared at them. "Can you please both get out so I can get dressed? We can continue this conversation somewhere that isn't my bed."

"Draco," Pansy stared, clearing her throat, "you might want to take care of _that_. But the view is enjoyable, don't get me wrong."

He blinked, looked down, and dragged a hand down his face. "You know what?" he muttered as he put on his boxers, "I can't help that little issue. You try having one of them!"

"Apparently you never heard the rumor," Ginny said, giggling.

"_Weasley!"_

Pansy's shout was from the hall because Ginny had ushered them both out of the room after she said that. She could hear Draco asking what she meant through laughter.

She changed quickly and met them in the living room. Pansy was lounged out on the couch, and Draco was standing in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

"Don't you have work?" Ginny asked.

"Soon," Pansy muttered, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "Don't you?" she asked pointedly.

"Not today," she said, and then she glanced at Draco.

"I have no plans," he said, shaking his head. Both of them watched Pansy rummage around for her thinks, then she Apparated from the flat. "So, uh, who started that nasty rumor?"

Ginny, who had now taken Pansy's spot, looked over at him as he came toward her with two cups of coffee.

"Ron."

He was laughing so hard that he nearly dropped both mugs. He tried to speak but it was hard to make out his words through him trying to breathe for air. When he sobered up, he sat beside her.

"Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know. I think they dated or something and she said or did the wrong thing." Ginny shrugged and took a sip of coffee, cringing. She stuck her tongue out and hissed.

"I could have told you it would be hot," Draco said, rolling his eyes. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her mouth. "Feel better?"

Ginny nodded and curled up against him, his arm going around her waist. She didn't understand anything she was feeling when he kissed just seconds ago, but she found out that she didn't care when he held her the way that he was.


	3. It's Harder Than We Both Thought

He awoke to the sound of a pan being slammed down and a long string of swears coming from somewhere. He lifted his face from the pillow and looked into the hall. He could see her running back and forth between the living room and kitchen. The third time she happened to look down toward him.

"Sorry," she called. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Draco smiled, yawned, and stood up. As he draped a blanket around his waist, he wondered when exactly they had gotten into her bed again. Last thing he remembered was being cuddled with Ginny on the couch.

"It's okay," he said as he came to her. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. "You smell nice," he murmured.

"I smell like you." Ginny blushed. "Your scent is all over me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I smell so good I'm tempted to shag myself later."

"Right. We'll see how far you get with that until you need assistance."

She grinned before ducking out of his glare. She emerged with a coffee pot and blinked at him. She placed it on the counter and came toward him, gripping him around the neck, and pulling his mouth to hers.

Her lips and tongue tasted like syrup, which Draco appreciated. As he held her closer, he felt the blanket slid away from his body. He did little to hold it up. Suddenly, as her hand touched him, he drew back.

"Gin?" he said, looking over her shoulder. "You, uh, have a problem to take care of."

As she fastened her lips to his neck, he slid his hands into her hair, yanked her from him, and turned her head. The yelp she uttered made him certain she had seen what he was trying to tell her.

"Fuck!" she said as she ran to the stove, using her hands to shoo away the black, heavy smoke that erupted from the pan.

Draco stepped past her, pointed his wand at the pan, and muttered, "Aguamenti!"

As the smoke cleared, Ginny took a few steps back. When she bumped into Draco, she looked at him, a slow blush rising in her cheeks. "I would have thought of that eventually," she muttered. Then she leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for saving my kitchen."

"Sure." He smirked and pulled her closer, his mouth brushing her ear. "Do I get a reward?"

Ginny shook her head and tried to keep the blanket from falling. "I think you should get dressed."

He nodded and retreated to the bedroom. She heard him knock something over, curse, and then the bathroom door shut. He emerged some minutes later with his hair and suit perfect. Except for one thing. He held out his hand. "You're kidding." Ginny said as he walked clover to her. He frowned at her.

"Of all the things you know how to do, and pride yourself on, putting on a tie should be easy."

"Well, not having anyone around to show you really doesn't help me, does it?"

His tone was cold.

When Ginny looped the tie around his neck and fixed it the way she was taught, she pulled it a little too hard, watching him choke slightly. "Oops," she said sweetly. "Sorry."

He glared at her, grabbed his clothes and coat from wherever they were scattered around her flat, and looked at her. "Have a good day," he said gruffly, then Disapparated.

Ginny groaned and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Pansy had found her at the bar, knocking back some foul smelling alcohol. She slid in next to her roommate and looked at her glassy brown eyes, her red hair looking as though she had tried to rip strands out.

"What is that?" She pointed to the clear liquid.

"Vodka," Ginny said hoarsely. "Want some? You'd like it."

"No thanks," Pansy said, putting up her hand. "What happened to you? I stopped by the flat to see if you wanted to have lunch but you weren't there."

"I've been here."

"You've been drinking all morning?" Pansy asked, wide-eyed. "That's not good, you know."

The redhead glared at her.

Pansy's voice softened. "Okay, okay. What happened?"

"I can't be in a relationship," Ginny said, covering her mouth as she hiccupped. "It's just not going to work."

Pansy stared awkwardly at her before she ordered Scotch. She figured this was going to take all night as well as a large amount of alcohol. "He said that?" she asked.

"He didn't have to," Ginny mumbled as she drained her glass. "It was written all over his face this morning."

"I'll talk to him," Pansy offered as she finished her drink and stood. "He's always listened to me, but that's because he knows if he doesn't I'll kick his ass."

"I put on his tie," Ginny said as Pansy started to walk away.

"Is that all?" Pansy asked as she turned.

"How does he not know how to do that? He's a man! If he can't do that then what makes you think-"

"Focus!" Ginny shouted, looking at the dark-haired witch. "This isn't about his dressing skills."

"Or lack of," Pansy mumbled, her lips twisting.

Ginny muttered something about being stupid and ordered another glass of Vodka.

* * *

Pansy had disappeared again, leaving Ginny to walk, or stagger in her intoxicated case, back to the flat. Apparently she had forgotten how to Apparate with all of the alcohol in her system. Before she even got outside the bar, however, a hand gripped her wrist.

"It's dangerous for such a lovely girl to be walking home alone tonight," a voice whispered.

Ginny blinked and turned her eyes on the speaker. She hadn't seen him in a long time but she'd never have forgotten his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris? That was the last I heard anyway."

"Who did you hear that from?" Blaise asked, dragging a hand through his hair. He studied her. Then he smirked. "You're too drunk to walk home. Let me help you."

"I'm not," she protested as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

As he released her, she stumbled forward, regained her balance, and stared at him.

"Oops." He smirked, dark eyes gleaming.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Sorry," Blaise said. "So, really, who have you been talking to that knows anything about my whereabouts?"

As they walked into the warm air, Ginny glanced at him. Her head spun as she gathered her thoughts, organizing them enough to speak. The liquor was really starting to get to her.

"Pansy," she said as she stayed close to him.

"How thoughtful of her," Blaise murmured, nodding. "How did you come to talk to her?" He hooked his arm around her again to secure her.

"I live with her," Ginny said quietly. The wind howled so loud that she wondered if he heard her. When he started laughing, she took that as a yes.

"Okay, how did you manage that one? You know who she is, right? She would lock other girls out of the bathroom at school until she was done doing whatever she had to do to make herself look presentable."

Instead of laughing like she planned, Ginny snorted loudly. She moved closer into him, his warmth consoling her. Suddenly, he stopped walking and she looked at him. Her mind was too clouded by alcohol to react as he lifted her chin with his finger and his lips brushed hers.

Before she could wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer, she felt his body being ripped from her, and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Nice to see you're back, Zabini," a voice hissed. "Touch her again and I'll make you bleed from worse than your nose."


	4. Pleasure And Pain

Blaise stood, blood dripping from his nose as he pressed his hand against it. He glanced at Ginny who had stepped back, then at Draco, whose lip curled in disdain. He dropped his hand and shook his head.

"Nice greeting, Malfoy. It's nice to see you too, mate."

Draco simply frowned at her, moved some hair from his eyes, and slid in front of Ginny. "You might want to clear off before I decide to kill you."

Blaise chuckled unpleasantly. "What are you doing guarding her? I'm not going to hurt her."

"Don't!" Draco snapped. "I know your game, Zabini."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaise said as he stepped forward. His eyes narrowed as he watched Draco's face. "I saw her first."

"Actually," Draco said, inclining his head. "She's my girlfriend."

"Is she now?" Blaise asked as he inched closer. "Funny. She didn't say anything about you while I was kissing her."

"You shouldn't have been kissing her," Draco said softly.

"She had no objections," Blaise argued.

She was fully sober now. "I'm not."

Draco turned his head, his eyes on her face. He stepped toward her and touched her face, cradling it in his hands. Then he kissed her, slid his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"You're not what?" he whispered.

"Yours," she replied, unable to control her body as her lips skimmed his jaw. She felt him pull away, pulling part of her with him.

"This is great," chirped Blaise. "I'm glad I came back tonight."

Draco's fist collided with his face, knocking him out. Then he turned to Ginny, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" he ground out through clenched teeth. "We slept together!"

"That's all it was." Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry if you thought it was more than that."

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "It was. I _know_ it was."

"I'm sorry," she replied before Apparating from the spot before he could say anything that might make her stay.

* * *

Pansy opened the door to find her roommate, crumbled and sobbing, on the floor of their hallway. She crouched down and moved Ginny's hair from her face and helped her up.

"Here," she murmured as she conjured a mug of hot tea. When Ginny looked at her, she shrugged. "It's easier than making it."

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Sure." Pansy said. "Now what happened?"

As Ginny told her about the bar, about Blaise and Draco, she was surprised at how easily the girl listened, and how stupid she was being for getting upset just because she hurt someone. It wasn't like she had any feelings for him either.

_He's pleasant enough to be around_.

"Blaise kissed you," Pansy muttered, still apparently stuck on that little fact. "Well, was it any good?"

"You really have a hard time focusing if kissing, groping, or sex comes into the sentence, don't you?" Ginny mumbled, finishing her tea. "I'm tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"I want to know what else happened. Tell me why you were hysterical in the hall." She conjured another mug of tea and handed it to the redhead.

Ginny drank and told her about what she said to Draco. After she finished, Pansy looked a little annoyed. She swallowed and edged away.

"He's just a stupid boy," she said. "He's always been too afraid to be alone."

Ginny felt worse now. She got up and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

His fingers twisted in her hair, pulling her face to his, his lips parting eagerly as her green eyes flashed with lust. When he finally kissed her, he felt all of the anger from before being put into it. He wasn't gentle as he slammed her back into the wall, but she didn't seem to mind.

Her skin was hot as he touched it, running his hands everywhere he could. His mind swam with alcohol as he slid his hands under his skirt. He wasted no time in removing every piece of clothing she wore, along with his own, and burying himself inside her as her legs went around his torso for support.

The rejection from Ginny's words only spurred his actions more. After she had left him, he had gotten drunk in a dark corner of the bar until this woman had come over and taken his hand. They barely made it out the door before he knew what he would do next.

Her red hair, dark as blood, clashed with his blonde head as she sank her teeth into his shoulder to keep from crying out. She didn't want to draw attention to them on the side of the building. How modest. He didn't care either way. Releasing all this bitterness was the only thing that mattered now.

His nails dragged down her back as he held her. He could feel something drip from his shoulder but didn't care. He kept an easy pace, and as she looked at him, her eyes clouded. She was covered in sweat as she shuddered, her head flying back as she moaned.

"I don't even know your name," she panted out the words and he wanted her all over again. She found her clothes and started to put them back on. "I know that probably wasn't your ideal fantasy."

The light from the streetlamp settled on his face as he shifted from his spot. He laughed. "You were doing me a favor tonight. Trust me."

Her eyes darkened as she swept her hair behind her shoulder and put on her knee-high boots. "Maybe I can do you a favor another time."

"That won't be necessary," he said, shaking his head.

"You don't look as sad as you did when I first saw you," she muttered, smiling.

"Having sex with a gorgeous woman helps," he said. "It was nothing more than that, I'm sorry."

She frowned but seemed to understand. She shrugged and held out her hand. "I'm Lila, by the way."

"Right, well thanks for the fantastic lay, Lila."

He was gone before she could reply.


	5. This Dark Day

Ginny kept her eyes trained on the TV as she prepared dinner. Getting home from a grueling day at work was bad enough, but to turn on the news and see this was horrible. Pansy hadn't come home yet, but Ginny figured she'd seen the broadcast somewhere.

As she set a pot on the stove and turned it on, she heard the woman in the background.

"_The body had been found dumped in an alleyway sometime after midnight."_

A shudder ran through Ginny.

Someone had gone and murdered an innocent women – a redhead at that – and now they were running around, probably deciding their next target. Subconsciously, Ginny tugged at her ponytail. She could fight back if it came to that.

"_There is no cause of death at the moment; just minor bruises have been inflicted on her face. The victim had intercourse before she died. It's presumed to have been with her killer, but Authorities are looking into it."_

The door to the flat opened and Ginny looked to see Pansy come through, her eyes darting instantly to the bright screen.

"One of us did this," she said as she rummaged through the cabinet for something to drink. Finding two glasses, she filled them with the strongest wine they had.

"Please," Ginny murmured as she drowned her glass. It was bitter but she didn't mind it. "Why would you say that?"

"No wounds," Pansy said as she hopped on the counter, crossing her legs. "So it was done by magic."

"You don't know that," Ginny said, turning around to face her. "She could have been strangled by hand."

Pansy held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Everyone knows if you're strangled, it's enough force to leave marks. They couldn't find anything on her, Gin."

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked as she stirred the pasta. She stared at the glass door of one of the cabinets, seeing Pansy shrug.

"I read mystery novels," she offered.

"That's not the same."

"Apparently it is," Pansy muttered.

After a heavy silence, Ginny said, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh sure." Pansy grinned and came over to her. "Have you heard from Blaise since last night?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Nothing is going to come of that. You can have him if you want. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"What about Draco?"

"I'm not sure Blaise would want to have a threesome with his friend."

"You know what I mean," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "Have you spoken to him at all?"

Ginny shook her head. The truth was that after she told him how she felt last night, he hadn't contacted her at all, even when she left him standing on the sidewalk. She wasn't sure she could see him now. It wouldn't change anything.

It was better this way.

"He doesn't want to see me, and I don't blame him. After what I said to him, he looked so hurt. You should have seen his face, Pans. It was like I reached into his chest and pulled out his heart."

"He deserves it for the way he treats woman sometimes," she said. "So I don't think you did a bad thing."

"But he thinks I'm something horrible." Ginny sighed. "I didn't know how to tell him what I wanted, so I told him what I didn't want."

"If I know him, and I do, he's probably already shagged some random girl. Speaking of which, I'm in the mood for a good night with a man."

She left and Ginny growled in frustration as she looked at the pot of finished pasta. She dumped it into a strainer then sat down with a glass of wine. Then she ate alone, the voices from the TV her only company for the evening.

* * *

He had heard people talking all day. He couldn't turn a corner and not hear the words uttered by someone. He needed to talk to her, to keep her safe from this man, whoever he was. She needed to see that she was in danger.

Without word to his secretary, Draco Apparated from his office.

She couldn't be next.

He landed in the hallway outside their door. Hearing muffled voices inside, he pressed his ear to the door. Ginny and Pansy were calmly discussing something. As he listened closer, he heard exactly what they were talking about.

They were talking about him.

He raised his hand to knock before the door swung open and he stood staring at Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to you," he said. "Can I come in?"

To his surprise, she stepped aside.

* * *

The tea sat untouched on the coffee table as Draco told them about why he had come. After he was finished, he looked at both of them. Neither said a word.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked. "I was making sure you were safe."

"While it's appreciated, I didn't ask for a babysitter," Ginny said. It had come out a little harsher than she intended. "It's okay," she said, her voice softening as she watched his expression. "I'm okay, see? No one is going to hurt me."

"I'm more worried about you being killed," Draco replied.

"I can handle myself." Ginny smiled.

The teacup sailed across the room, smashing against the wall behind the TV. Draco's hand dropped to his side, his breathing hard, as he glared at them.

"Are you really that stubborn? A redhead was killed not too far from here and you're thinking you can take this guy? What if he shoots you in the head? You know what damage guns can do."

"How do you know it's a Muggle?" Pansy interjected, looking angry that he had broken something of theirs. "The news said that there were no marks on her. So that means it was one of us."

"That's stupid," Draco spat. "What would one of us have to gain by killing one of them?"

"I wonder what she was doing there," Ginny mumbled. She didn't seem to notice that he had thrown anything.

"I know the answer to that," Draco said, looking at them. "She was with me."


	6. Anywhere But Here

"What were you doing with her?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had sex with her," Draco said, his gaze shifting to Ginny.

"Oh, that's great." Ginny shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him. "I tell you I don't want to be with you, you shag the first girl you see, and she ends up dead. Do you know what this means?"

"Besides the fact that you're jealous," he snapped, "I know exactly what it means, Weasley."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She sat down on the couch and waited as Pansy joined her momentarily. Both of them stared at Draco, who seemed rather calm about this whole situation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy said, glaring at him. "This is serious and you're just standing around here like it's nothing."

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked, his voice low. "They're going to think I killed her." He slumped into the chair across the room and placed his head in his hands.

"Did you?"

He looked up, eyed Ginny, and shook his head.

"That's a stupid question," Draco snarled. "You'd only ask it if you thought I was guilty."

Pansy stood and put her hand out. "Alright, stop it. Draco, you know she didn't mean it that way, and Ginny, why would you even think that?"

"I only asked to make sure," Ginny said.

Of course she thought he was a killer. Why wouldn't she? Everyone had just assumed after he joined ranks with the Death Eaters in his last year at Hogwarts that he would be like his father – taking lives because it was fun.

"You're being a really bitch, know that?" Draco glared at the redhead, stood, then looked at Pansy. "I need to get out of here. I'm sorry."

He didn't hear either of their replies as he Apparated from the flat.

* * *

He didn't know anything about her except her name. He had seen her on the news. He vaguely wondered what others thought of the situation, or would when they found out he had been the last to see her alive. People could talk about him behind his back, it didn't bother him.

The only thing that bothered him was that _she_ thought enough about it to question him.

Draco was still angry half an hour later when he walked into a pub, only to find the TVs on. The broadcast seemed to be the only thing people showed today. He looked up at the screen to see her face flash across it and felt his stomach twist painfully.

He was completely transfixed on the screen before someone bumped into him and he shook his head. He turned to tell them to watch where they were going but stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

Blaise smiled and held up a mug full of beer.

"Drinking," he said. "Care to join me?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." He frowned.

"How come? Afraid you're going to go screw some broad?" Blaise smirked and draped an arm across his friend's shoulders.

"Have you been watching the news?" Draco asked off-offhandedly as they went to seat in a dark corner.

Blaise leaned back before answering. "Of course I have. Doesn't it make you sick that some bastard is running around murdering redheads?"

"It was only one," Draco pointed out.

"You think he's going to stop at one?" Blaise asked. "How many redheads do you think are in this town alone? You're worried about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said.

"You don't want to play dumb with me, Malfoy. I see right through you."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. "You don't understand."

Blaise laughed. "I don't understand what you're feeling? Remember Luna?"

Draco blinked at him. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You love her like I loved Luna."

"I shagged her. That was it. What you had with Lovegood was unnatural."

"Really?" Blaise leaned forward, holding his mug with both hands. "Well, if you don't want her, I might take her for myself."

"No."

No?" Blaise's lips stretched into a smirk. "You don't sound too sure. I wonder why that is."

"She was a good lay, that's all." Draco glared at him. "Satisfied?"

"Not nearly," Blaise muttered and drained his mug.

"That woman who was killed – do they have suspects?"

Blaise looked at him and shook his head. "As far as I know, they don't. All it is now is what you keep seeing."

"I'm just worried—"

"He's not going to get her, Draco. How about when you're at work, I tail her? We can keep her safe then."

Draco nodded.

That seemed like the best idea so far. He wondered if she ever found out how she would react. She would probably be angry at first.

It would be for her protection.

"I can go watch her flat now if you want," Blaise offered.

"It's late," Draco replied. "She's probably asleep."

"Then she'll never know I was there."

* * *

_His hands were warm as he placed them around her neck and squeezed. He watched her eyes widen in terror as she reached up to tug his fingers from her throat. He was leaning on her lower body so that she couldn't move her legs. She thrashed under him, her face ashen as the light hit her._

_He bent his head forward and touched his lips to her ear. "This is the only way," he whispered._

_All of her red hair fell in waves down to his elbows. He released one of his hands to stroke a strand. When her movements slowed, he looked down at her. At her lifeless body. At her big, green eyes staring up at him, unblinking._

_His lips brushed hers and he stood, covered his tracks with a flick of his wrist, and left the alleyway._

_She had been a good person once, he figured, but so had he. _

_This was his revenge. _

_They were all going to suffer and die by his hands and no one would be the wiser. No one would suspect him. _

_This was the only way to fix things._


	7. Turn It Off

The Ministry was on high alert; they had sent out as many Aurors as they could find that would take this case, though discouraged any red-haired female to stay behind. Protection was the key, their only concern.

Draco had heard the reports as he sat at his desk, looking over file work. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and conjured up a cup of coffee, which he drank instantly. Vaguely, he wondered where Ginny was, if she was safe.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and as he turned his head, he saw Pansy standing there. She frowned at him and shut the door behind her as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Might want to put a leash on your old friend," she said. "He looked like a stray when I left this morning, standing outside watching. I would have been worried if I hadn't talked to him first. That was a smart move sending him to keep tabs on her."

Draco shrugged. "It was easier for him to go there since Ginny doesn't want to see me."

"This is hard for her. She's scared she's next."

"She's not," Draco said, his hand trembling as he clutched the pen he held tightly. "Not while I'm still breathing."

"Then you have to protect me," a voice mumbled from the doorway. "Because if I die without being able to kiss you again, I'll be so pissed."

Draco managed a smile as he looked over at Ginny. Then he shifted his gaze to Pansy. "Nice diversion."

"You're easy," she said, standing. "Keep her safe."

Draco nodded, and as Pansy left, he looked at Ginny. "Sit. I have something to take care of. I'll be back. Keep the door locked until I come back."

"It's daytime," she reminded him.

With his hand on the door, he glanced back. "You can't be too careful."

* * *

He watched her, followed her to make sure she was the one that he wanted. When it was safe and she was alone, he took the opportunity to step in her path. She stopped walking and looked at him, her eyes hesitant as she tugged a hand through her red hair and demanded what he wanted.

That had done it.

He had taken her by the hair, wrapping his fingers around the locks so tight that his knuckles turned white, and slammed her head repeatedly into a brick wall. She didn't cry out because she had already lost consciousness, her limp body slipping from his grasp onto the ground amidst the rats and trash.

As he left, whistling, he tried to scrape the dirt and blood from his hands.

* * *

Draco swept the door to the Ministry open and staggered in, his arms full of papers and two cups of coffee. As he headed to his office, he thought about what he was going to do when he got in there. As he opened the door, he found her lying on the couch across the room, her eyes closed, breathing softly.

He crept beside her, stuck the coffee below her nose, and watched her eyes flutter.

"That smells good," she murmured. "Hazelnut?"

"Uh-huh."

She cracked an eye open and reached a hand out. "Can I have some?"

"You think this is for you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it?" she asked, frowning. She scratched her head. "Where did you go?"

"I had errands to run," he said, looking out the window. "I guess you've been losing sleep over all this."

"I haven't slept since you came to visit," she muttered. The shadows under her eyes proved that. "I guess that's pretty pathetic."

"It's not." Draco shook his head as he turned it to look at her. He crouched down to sit on the floor by her and handed her the coffee. "Take it."

She put her hands around the cup. "Thank you."

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. When he felt her fingers tread through his hair, he automatically moaned.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

He kept his head back, his eyes on her face. He reached a free hand to curl it into her hair and brought her mouth to his in an awkward kiss. When she tugged his shirt, he climbed onto the couch with her. From that point, after their coffee fell over and stained the carpet, they made love on the leather, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Did you cast a Silencing Charm?" Ginny murmured, her mouth moving against the skin of his throat. She was straddling him, eager for the second round, as she felt his intake of breath and a small laugh vibrate through him.

"Of course I did."

He pulled her head away from him and stared at her flushed face, her swollen lips. His jerked his head up and caught her mouth in a rough kiss, his fingers traveling against her bare back as he sat up.

"Good." She was able to guide him back into her body as she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging enough to draw blood.

* * *

He was in a daze, wondering how he had gotten here. He looked around and felt a shudder run through him. It was unpleasant and unwelcome and it frightened him. Leaning against the wall of the bar, his gaze swept across all of the faces, and his insides twisted.

He grew anxious when someone he knew waved and urged him over. Had they spotted him coming inside? Could they tell him why he was here? No, he didn't think so. He bit his lip and walked forward to his friend, slowly casting glances at the women he passed.

Anticipation boiled down deep in his gut as he let out a breath. He watched as the front door open and she came from the street, her hair soaked from the rain, making it darker than he knew it was. She was wearing a low-cut dress that could easily be ripped from her tiny body. He would take pleasure in touching her.

Her eyes, wide and doe-like, watched him as she went up to the bartender and ordered a drink. When her glass came, she held it, turned, and smiled at him. She was too naïve to see what was coming, and he relished the way she would scream when he was through with her.

His friend frowned as he changed direction and headed toward the bar, whistling as he went.


	8. Chemistry Between Liars

Over the next few days Draco had taken to shadowing Ginny everywhere she went. It seemed his paranoia had hit a fever pitch especially after another redhead had gone missing.

He thought about asking her over for dinner, that way he could keep an eye on her. If she chose to spend the night, well, that was just an added bonus. He messaged her by Floo, something he hated doing because it ruined his hair and shirts, and she eagerly accepted.

When his head popped in the fireplace that afternoon, he saw Pansy sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. When she finally noticed him, she let out a small shriek and nearly fell from her spot. Quietly, she made her way over and bent down.

"Is she ready?" he asked.

"Why the hell didn't you just Apparate here?" Pansy wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I will in a minute," he hissed, rolling his eyes.

"You can't _possibly _be new at this dating thing, can you? She's still deciding what to wear."

Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said it didn't matter what she wore since it would end up on my floor anyway," he declared.

"You're such a pig," Pansy murmured, shaking her head. "Should I tell her your head is waiting for her, or are you going to show the rest of your body too?"

He glared.

Before he could disappear, however, he heard her. She was coming down the hall, ranting to Pansy until she rounded the couch and stopped. She was holding two different dresses and looking a little too embarrassed in her black bra and underwear.

"You could wear that," Draco said, his eyes trailing over her bare skin and curves. "I don't think I'd mind."

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair and she mumbled under her breath.

Draco smiled. "I'll be there soon." Then the Floo connection closed.

"It's not like he hasn't seen you in less," Pansy said, grinning. "What are you worried about? This is easy since you've already had sex."

Ginny sighed and put down the red dress. She knew it would clash horribly with her hair. Instead she chose the black silk one with the crisscross rope straps in the front. She slipped into the bathroom down the hall.

"Hey," Pansy called, "why is he coming here if he invited you to his house?"

"He thinks it's gentlemanly or something," Ginny said as she fixed her hair into curls, added shadow and liner to her eyes and lips, and opened the door.

"That won't stay on for long," a voice intoned from the living room. He glanced at her with a thin smile, his eyes suggestive. "God help the poor bastard."

Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Relax, Weasley. I came to see Pansy."

Ginny continued to glare at him. Something about his presence bothered her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Instead, she walked around him and sat on the couch, waiting.

"It's still the afternoon," Pansy pointed out as she joined her, leaving Blaise to stay alone.

"We're going to take a walk and things before dinner," Ginny replied.

"Oh, I'm sure," Blaise muttered.

Ginny blinked at him.

"I saw you after you came out of his office yesterday." His lips twisted into a smirk. "I know what you were doing. You're not going to make it to the main course tonight."

Ginny blushed. "It's not my fault."

Pansy looked surprised. "I thought you didn't want a relationship with him?"

"It's just sex."

A small _pop_ interrupted the conversation then as Draco appeared. He brushed a hand through his shaggy hair, took a look around, his eyes falling on Ginny.

"Wow," he mumbled. "You look great."

"Thank you," Ginny mumbled as she stood. She looked back at Pansy. "Don't wait up."

"I want details!" Pansy yelled as they disappeared.

* * *

"So, uh, what was with the tension in there?" Draco asked

He and Ginny walked down the street. It wasn't dark yet so they took the opportunity to browse some shops before going back to his place. He watched her carefully to see if she thought his question was inappropriate. She didn't.

"What tension?" she asked.

He stopped walking and rolled his eyes. "Really? Okay, there was no tension. I was just imaging it."

"He's just…I dunno…I get uncomfortable when he's around."

"A few nights ago you were all ready to shove your tongue down his throat," Draco said, shaking his head.

"I was drunk," Ginny said defensively. "Now it's weird."

"I guess that's why.'

"What, because I'm sober?"

"It's awkward now," Draco said. "I know, trust me. I've been there."

Ginny smiled and reached down to lace her fingers with his. When he looked at her, she said, "I have a habit of going off on my own if I see something that catches my interest."

"Like me?" He smiled.

"You're terribly conceited, has anyone ever told you that?"

He thought for a second. "Not lately. But there's always tomorrow for you to say it."

Ginny looked up at him, her lips twitching, fighting a smile. "You think I'll be around tomorrow morning?"

"Please," Draco scoffed, "I know you'll still be around when the sun comes up."

"Conceited," she muttered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He slid his hands in her hair, tangling the strands in his fingers, and backed her against the side of one of the shops. The feeling of his fingers on her skin made him hungry for more; his mouth twitched slightly as he bent his head and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her lips and teeth. When she slipped her hands in his hair, he groaned.

"It's gross here," Ginny muttered against his lips. "Maybe we should move."

His only reply was to kiss her harder, his hands everywhere all at once; gripping her hair, her arse, sliding his hands under her dress. When his mouth fell against her neck, he felt a moan vibrate through her and he smirked. She moved against him, tried to slide out from underneath him, but he held her wrist.

"Move," he commended suddenly, his tone urgent. His head was turned, eyes focused on something on the ground. "Now."

Ginny didn't understand, didn't listen. Instead she craned her neck to see over a pile of garbage bags to see the body on a woman lying a few feet beyond them; her head split open, blood and dirt oozing down her face.


	9. Feel The Silence

The tea sat untouched for over an hour. All she did was sit curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over her shaking shoulders. That was how she had been when he had taken her home – trembling and unresponsive.

He sat beside her, constantly running a hand through his hair. It frustrated him deeply that he couldn't help her. He also thought it was kind of funny – they had been part of a horrible war, had seen many dead bodies left in the wake of the Death Eaters and yet –

The sun had set some time ago, leaving the room in darkness. Draco hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, just used his wand to guide himself and Ginny to the couch.

A hand fell against his shoulder and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Christ, you're jumpy."

"God," Draco hissed, trying to steady his heart. "Don't _do_ that! I could have killed you."

"With what wand?" Pansy asked. "You would think you'd have it pointed at me instead of that poor lamp over there."

"How did you know that? It's dark."

Pansy chuckled.

"I don't know what to do," Draco said, sighing. "She's not talking."

"What exactly did you two see?"

Draco's voice was tight. "We saw the body of the missing redhead."

"Jesus," Pansy whispered. "Maybe you should take Ginny to St. Mungo's."

"Not yet," he said. He reached over toward Ginny to touch her hair.

"There was so much blood," she whispered. "Draco, did you see it? That poor woman. We need to catch him."

The lights had come on and Draco looked around before his eyes settled back on Ginny; she was staring at him with worry, her lip trembling.

"The Aurors will handle it," he said, moving to her.

"No." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. "We have to. We have to help the next ones, Draco."

"Gin, we're not Aurors. We can't just go out and track down a killer. And have you forgotten you have _red _hair?"

"I don't care," Ginny said, glaring. She looked at Pansy, who shrugged. "I can go see Ron – he's an Auror." Her face seemed to brighten at that idea.

"You haven't talked to Ron in years," Draco pointed out. "What makes you think that if he hasn't contacted you because of this that he wants to help?"

The muscle in Ginny's jaw twitched and she stared at him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "He is my _brother_."

Draco started but bit his tongue. "Alright, we'll go see him."

"Thank you," Ginny said, leaning over to kiss him. "Are you coming, Pansy?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah, sure." Pansy grinned. "I haven't seen your brother in a long time. It would be nice to catch up."

"Not tomorrow," Ginny said, shaking her head. "We have to go to him tonight. Right now. If we don't someone else is going to die."

"It's late," Draco said. "He's probably gone home."

"You said you wanted to keep me safe," Ginny said. "This will help."

"Wait a minute," Pansy said, holding her hands up. "Draco's right, Gin. We should go in the morning."

Ginny, knowing she had been out ruled left the couch with her blanket and went into her room.

"Why does she always do that?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked at the closed door and shrugged. "I think that's what she did when she was younger; she's used to getting her way with her family that way."

"Some things never change," Draco as he stood up. "If you need me, I'll be giving into her."

Pansy muttered something that sounded like _and I'm sure that's not all you'll be doing_ as he headed down the hall.

He leaned against the door and pressed his ear against it. Hearing nothing was a good sign, he figured. He wasn't sure what he would do if she was crying. He hated when girls did that, even now. He was never sure how to react.

"Gin?" he mumbled, tapping on the door.

Silence.

He tried the knob. It turned easily in his hand. She had left it unlocked because she knew he would come after her. He pushed the door open wider and slipping inside, shutting it behind him.

"I know that you're right," she said through the darkness.

He stopped halfway to the bed at the sound of her voice. It startled him. Not only because she had spoken when he thought she was asleep, but it was the way her tone was; she was afraid.

"About what?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her. Before he could reach out to touch her, he felt her slam into him, curled into his chest.

"Ron won't want to see me," she whispered. "I was stupid to think he would."

"Why wouldn't he?" Draco asked as he stroked her hair. "What happened between you two?"

"It's not just him," she replied, sniffling. "Why do you think I haven't heard from my entire family in years?"

"What happened?"

"When I moved out my mom took it the hardest. Her baby and only girl left the nest, so to speak. It's my fault I haven't contacted them all this time and I'm ashamed of that. So I let people think they did something to make me want to go."

"That's kind of terrible," Draco said, trying to stifle a laugh. "But it's not so bad - once I told my father my mother wanted a divorce because I was mad at him."

Ginny snorted into his chest. "That's awful. How old were you?"

"Twenty."

She sniggered.

"Oh, like yours is any better."

"I guess we're just horrible people," Ginny said, grinning at the ceiling. "It's okay though."

"How so?" he muttered, his lips against her ear now.

"We're together, aren't we?"

"I can see how you'd think that idea is nice," Draco said as he brushed his lips against hers.

Ginny exhaled lightly, tangling her fingers in his hair as she pulled him closer. Everything would be better once they caught this guy, she was sure of it.


	10. How Far We're Come

Sunlight filtered into the room, splaying itself across Ginny's face. She groaned, raised her hand to shield her eyes, and buried herself under her blanket.

"Why are the curtains open?" she muttered.

"I opened them," Draco said. He was lying beside her, one of his arms across her pillow. He used his finger to gently poke her in the head. "You want to do anything today?"

"No, I just want to sleep."

Draco reached under the blanket to run his hands through her hair. "I think we should do something productive."

Ginny rose and moved the covers off of her head, her hair knotted and in her eyes. "Like what?" she said, glancing at him.

He moved her hair from her eyes, bent down, and pressed his lips to her forehead. The simple action sent a shiver down Ginny's spine.

She smiled and crawled to him, wrapped her fingers around his neck, and pulled his mouth to hers. When she looped one of her legs over his torso to straddle him, he immediately set his hands on her hips.

They made love for nearly an hour, all of their frustration, fear, and doubts giving them more energy to keep going. When they finished, Ginny curled up beside him, her fingers sliding over his sweat-covered chest.

"That was nice," she murmured.

Draco just chuckled and brushed his lips against her hair, pulling her closer. "I hope Pansy went to work, otherwise we might have caused her to go deaf."

"We should do something today," Ginny said. "Something to take our mind off things."

"Like what we just did, only more of it?" Draco asked, chuckling.

"No," Ginny said sternly, shaking her head. "Like going out some place. How about we go to a bar?"

He stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she muttered.

"I think we should see your brother," Draco said as he sat up, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't want to."

"You know, you never were a good liar."

Ginny glared at him and shook her head.

"He can help me," she said. "I know he can."

Draco said nothing as he got off of the bed and picked up his clothes. He put them on slowly, staring out the window onto the streets below. When he turned to face her, his grey eyes were hesitant, his lips twitching slightly.

"I'll let Pansy know we're going, if you want."

Ginny nodded and started to dress. She hoped Ron could help her, or anyone else in the Ministry, as they had no clue to why someone was killing these women.

"You're worried," he said from the other side of the room. "It's okay."

She blinked at him before slipping into her white blouse, knowing that he was right again. He always was.

The Ministry seemed bigger than Ginny remembered from her fourth year. She watched Draco, his confidence overflowing as he walked down the hallway to Ron's office. Before they got to it, he turned to her.

"Do you want me to wait?" he asked.

"No," Ginny said, reaching down to grip his hand. He smiled faintly. "It's just easier to get this done together."

He nodded and knocked on the door. There was a flutter of noise on the other side and it opened a crack, Ron's hair and one eye visible.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, pulled Ginny in front of his body, and stayed quiet.

"Ginny," Ron said, sounding surprised. "Is it really you?"

Ginny rolled he eyes and pushed the door open and stepped inside. "No, it's Lavender Brown. I used Polyjuice Potion."

Ron paled at the mention of Lavender and shook his head. Then he enveloped his sister in a bone-crushing hug that left her gasping.

"Ron! Ronald, I can't breathe. You don't want to kill me before you know why I'm here."

"You sound like Hermione," Ron muttered as he let her go. He seemed to have noticed Draco then. If he was mad, he didn't say anything.

"How is she?" Ginny asked as she took a seat on the couch against the wall. When Draco sat beside her, she had a cluster of images slid through her brain, all having to do with his office, and she couldn't help the blush that set on her cheeks.

"Beastly," Ron said, laughing. "I mean she's pregnant so she's vicious."

"Is that so? I was under the impression you were calling your wife fat," Draco said.

Ron ignored him and looked at Ginny.

"So, let me guess. You and the Ferret? Okay, I'm assuming that's not the reason you came by. Those women dying, then."

"Have you found out anything?" Ginny asked, crossing her legs. She watched Draco's eyes on her and smirked.

"We figured that the guy kept the women alive for a time before he killed them. We estimated a few hours between when they were taken to where they were dumped. So far there's only been two discovered."

"Two?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. "How is that possible? There was a third."

"Yes," Ron said, nodding. "But all we've found out is that she was last seen at a bar and she left with a man. There was no reason to suspect that she had been kidnapped."

"Where is she now?" Draco asked.

"She's out of town."

"Convenient," Draco muttered.

"What's that?" Ron asked, staring at him.

"Nothing," Draco said. "I just find it _funny_ that she was supposedly abducted and now she's on vacation somewhere. Maybe she's covering."

"You could be one hell of an Auror," Ron said, nodding approvingly. "What's this theory?"

"Well, she could be covering for _him_." Draco stood and went to Ron's desk, playing with the paperweight there. "She doesn't want him to get into trouble _if_ he's the one doing this."

"You think she likes him?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "That's absurd."

Draco turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is it so strange?"

"Well yes. Are you listening to yourself?"

"Very clearly," Draco said, frowning.

Something flashed across his face and it was gone before Ginny could identify it properly.

"If he isn't the killer – and that's a big if – the girl he's taken has grown attached to him."

Draco's lips curled as he said, "Maybe he's through with her. Maybe she's not the one he wants."

Ginny shuddered and didn't think it had to do with the breeze that swept into the room. It was fear.


	11. This New Revelation

The conversation with Ron had gone better than Ginny expected, and as she and Draco returned to her flat after an early lunch, he stood just inside the door. She stood behind him, her arms around his waist.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," he said as he took her hand and pulled her inside. "Stay here." As he crept down the hallway toward the bedroom, Ginny took a seat on the couch.

"Jesus!"

Thinking the worst, Ginny ran to him, stopping short, and her eyes wide as she looked into her room.

"Oh, ew," Ginny moaned, putting a hand over her face. "That's just wrong."

Pansy looked at her, smirking. Then she looked down at the person with her. "I didn't think you would be home until later."

Ginny back slowly out of the room. "I think I need to pour rubbing alcohol on my eyes. That was horrifying."

Draco nodded as he followed her. They heard Pansy rummaging around for her clothes before she came out into the living room.

"We did-" she began.

"Stop, stop, stop," Ginny murmured. She was facing the kitchen, too afraid to turn around. "How could you – _in my bed_."

"Your mattress is better," Pansy said.

"Ugh!"

"Ginny!" The voice grew closer, almost right next to her. "Gin, I'm sorry. I came over to talk to you and Pansy let me in and-"

"She decided to be hospitable?" Draco offered, smirking.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair at that comment.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, now addressing the stove. It seemed like a better idea than turning around.

"The third woman," Ron said as he took a seat at the counter. "Um, I can't really talk to you if you're not going to look at me."

"I can't," said Ginny.

"I'm dressed. Turn around."

Ginny slid her fingers over her eyes and whirled around. "Alright, what do you know?"

A pair of hands came down on her shoulders and she leaned her head back slightly. "This works," she said.

Draco chuckled, took hold of her wrists, and pulled. "I'm sure that it does but it makes you look weird."

Ginny blinked, looking at him, and then turned her head to her brother.

"I got a call after you two left this morning. Someone heard from the girl. She told them that she met a man at a bar and went home with him, and then she woke up in her own bed."

"That doesn't sound too important," Draco said. "Is there something else?"

Ron regarded him with narrowed eyes. "It _is _important, Malfoy. But that's not it. The bar she left from is near this flat."

Ginny's eyes widened as she glanced around before taking a seat on the couch next to Pansy. Instinctively, she grabbed her friend's hand.

"So you're saying the killer is from around here?" Draco asked. He was holding a pot of coffee and frowning.

"Well," Ron muttered, "I think he might be from this building."

"Jesus," Draco mumbled. "That's just brilliant."

"Don't worry; we're going to put extra security at the doors. I should have done that when this first happened. I'm sorry, Ginny."

All Ginny could do was nod in understanding. This new revelation terrified her, and by the looks of it, it was starting to get to everyone else.

"It's not enough," Draco growled, slamming down the pot; coffee spread across the counter top and onto the mail. "She needs to be protected by someone who can be with her constantly."

"You want her to move in with you, then, Malfoy? She'd be safer with you than anyone else." It was Pansy who spoke.

Silence met her question.

"I think we have to discuss it first," Draco said, glancing sideways at Ginny. "Right?"

"I think so," she said as she stood and came toward him, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Or I could just say yes now instead of later."

When she kissed him, Draco felt something spread through his body, and he gripped her waist. He barely cared that her brother was standing a few feet from them as he slid his tongue into her mouth and his fingers burned to touch every inch of her.

"Later," he muttered against her mouth, "I'll show you hope happy that makes me."

Despite the circumstances, Ginny smiled.

"Okay," Ron said awkwardly. "It's settled then."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Ginny said, frowning at Pansy.

Pansy waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll ask Blaise to come and stay a few nights. I'm sure he won't mind."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what now?" Ginny asked.

"Now you move your stuff into Malfoy's place as soon as possible. We can't really afford to take chances here," Ron said, his tone implying he was uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"It'll be okay," Ginny said to him. "Have you let Mum know?"

"She's not happy about it."

"Of course not."

"Yeah, well, you left and never wrote."

"Now I have tons to tell them when I do."

Draco held up his hand. "Alright, shut up. Ginny, we know you left without much of a word, and Weasley, just grow up, would you? There's a killer _on the loose_ and he's murdering _redheads_, I think we have our work cut out for us."

"Us?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you think you're going to do?"

"We're going to help you," Ginny said. "It's already decided."

"You can't," Ron said, shaking his head. "You're not Aurors. I can't let you go running around trying to catch this guy."

"Then consider it our good deed for the rest of our lives," Ginny said. "Please let us help you."

"You're at risk," Ron said as he hugged her. "I don't want him to get you. I'll get him, don't worry."

"But I-"

"Draco will take care of you."

"Ron-"

"I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I have to get going though. I'll let Mum know what's going on. She loves you too, you know. We all do."

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes, unaware that she had started crying. She watched Ron leave through blurred vision and leaned back against Draco as he wrapped his arms around her. Then a terrifying thought occurred to her.

Maybe she loved him.


	12. The End Of Days

They would be hunting me. I knew that for some time. They had started a few days ago; I had watched them, laughing at their stupidity. They'd fallen all over themselves to track someone who was right under their noses. I was covering my tracks exceptionally well for being so busy all the time.

Going out at night provided a safe and plausible excuse for the morning. I'd always said I went to take a walk, or had to go into work so I wouldn't be questioned. I'd be back before the sun rose. Skipping out in the afternoon was harder, but manageable.

The first time I thought of killing someone I was twelve. One of the kids I met when I was out with my father taunted me. When I told him I would kill him, he knew better than to open his mouth again. All my father did was laugh and tell me I had a vile imagination.

He would be horrified to know just how absolutely fucked up my mind really was. He would not chuckle if he could see me now. If he had known what I had done, all the women I had killed in cold blood. He would hate me.

Undoubtedly, I am a monster. Sometimes I wished I could have stopped before I started, but this was the urge to kill, there was no going back. Oh, don't think that the women I killed didn't deserve it, because they did. All of their dumb, doe-eyed expressions as they saw me, when they talked to me, left with me. They didn't know what was coming.

The only one they did not find was the woman from the bar. I did not kill her, not then. I left her alive, told her to stay away for a few days. When I had heard that she was back in town, I tracked her down, slit her throat, and stuffed her into a garbage bag. She barely had time to scream.

The others were easier than her, especially the first one. She was stupid, wanting more than I was giving her. She had bothered me so much with her incessant nagging that I had no choice but to stalk her later that night and I ended up strangling her.

After her, the rest were built around spontaneity. I hadn't meant to change the way I killed them, it just happened. I'm surprised it didn't throw the Aurors off, but I guess that would mean they weren't the best at their job.

I had watched them work around the clock to piece together who I was. It still made me laugh because they already knew. They had befriended me. I was clean. I never left a trail of anything behind, never gave them reason to suspect.

I knew how this would end when I killed the last one. I would do it slowly, taking all of the pleasure I didn't get from the others into making her beg for her life. Her rejection had proved too much; it had twisted my mind into unleashing something horrible upon this town. When I was finished with her, I would surrender myself.

At least then my plan would be complete. They could do whatever they wanted with me. They could even kill me if they wished. I only hoped that the girl's friend would smash in my face with those heels she constantly wore. If I had any energy after that, maybe I would tell her what I knew she wanted to hear - that I was sorry for killing her best friend.

I grinned to myself as I walked down the street to the apartment. I knew she was waiting there, but would not expect me, at least not like this. I felt that familiar tune slide past my lips again. I never whistled it around her, I never dared. I never gave myself away to her. She was probably the stupidest of them all.

I passed a venue on the street that sold flowers. I picked a few different ones and went on my way. Very soon I would knock on the door, present her with this bouquet, and slam the door behind me. Everything I worked so hard to achieve would be finished, even my intended incarceration.

I told myself I would not lose control. I could not afford to. I had so many opportunities to end her but I refused to take them. She had become far too precious in such a short time that I couldn't see myself wasting her right away.

Save the best for last was the saying, wasn't it?

A soft breeze picked up and I could smell the orchids she had placed on the railing outside on the balcony. No other flower had eluded my senses. I knew it was her. I knew I was close to taking her.

As I turned the corner, I gazed up at the window, and watched her staring out into the sky, her brown eyes calm as her long red hair twisted around her arms. Then she saw me and smiled.

I kept my composure as I walked up the steps and into the hall. When I stopped at the door, I pressed my ear against it. I heard nothing. It was soundproof. Again, a grin flitted across my mouth and I rapped my knuckles on the door.

* * *

I watched the man across from me, notepad in hand, and a confused look on his face. His expression mirrored hers exactly. He shifted in his chair and watched me. All I did was smile at him.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

He had allowed me to smoke in here, which I seldom did, but today was special. Today was the anniversary of her death. I wanted to celebrate. I took a drag from the cigarette I held and let the ashes fall onto the carpet before answering.

"I watched my father kill hundreds of people," I said without a hint of fear. "I thought it would be much more difficult to end someone's life than it actually was. You should try it one day, it's invigorating."

"I don't think I will," the man said sternly. "Tell me again, how did they find out that it was you who killed all of those women?"

I wanted to laugh. "The lead Auror on the case – the last victim was his little sister. She and I were lovers, you see. Then there was the strand of hair left at one of the scenes. A mistake on my part."

"You mentioned the hair," the psychiatrist muttered. "Something else that intrigued me about this whole thing – how were you able to keep yourself from another woman when you saw her?"

I smirked and took another drag. "I needed to have self control, doctor. That's how it works. You control the rage, the animal part of you that wants to rip them apart. I don't know how I did it. I was just able to control it."

"Did this girl suspect?"

"Ginny," I corrected him. I had never spoken her name before to him. "I don't think she did. Her fear was far too great when I finally reacted."

"What did you do to her?" He was nervous now. He had never asked this, not in all our sessions together.

I felt my lips turn up into a faint smile as I leaned over and put the cigarette out on his desk. I watched the hole in the wood smoke for a moment before I spoke.

"I told her I loved her and then I killed her. She never saw it coming. I played my part perfectly."

"And what about her? What was her part in all of this?"

"She knew from the beginning that she was fated to die since redheads were being killed," I replied, dragging a hand through my hair. "I just prolonged the inevitable until the time was right."

Before he could reply, I heard that sound of a bell. It signaled the end of the session. I stood quietly and headed for the door, and without looking back, I left the room.

I was escorted back to my room by a large man. He was the one who had taken hold of me when they first brought me in a few weeks ago. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Any visitors?" I asked.

"No."

I nodded as he unlocked the door to my cell and shoved me inside. When he left, I stared after him until he was out of sight. I smiled again. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

I turned around and nodded as she moved her red hair out of her eyes. There was blood dripping down her temple and her eyes looked hollow, but I didn't care. I knew how she had gotten those wounds.

She moved to me, her hands outstretched, wrapping through my blond hair when she was close enough. "You don't have to be alone anymore," she whispered. I felt something on my shoulder – her blood had ruined my white outfit.

"I'm glad you came," I said. "So very glad."

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to change the POV for the killings to make this work, and I can't fix the others without taking the chapters down, which I don't really want to do. Also, yes, this is the end of the story. If you have any questions, email me, please. I can explain it better.  
**


End file.
